


The Sliver Lighting Star

by Ottermidnight



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Her AU, M/M, OS, OS Chuck Hansen, Operating system, Software, Traumatized Raleigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/pseuds/Ottermidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh has signed up on intelligent computer operating system or "OS" for people who had been through traumatized experiences after his psychologist suggested him to do so. </p><p>He installed the program on his computer and his life is not the same again when he heard the voice from an OS</p><p>“Oi, I’m here.” “My name is Chuck. G’day, mate.” </p><p> Raleigh was a little amused by his OS thick Australian accent before he made a response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oi! G'day, Kangaroo Mate!

**Author's Note:**

> The movie named "Her", it has inspired me to write this fanfic.  
> If you haven't seen this movie yet, I would like to recommend you to see it.  
> I like the idea of having a romantic relationship with a computer program.  
> Plus, a nice fanart and some stimulation from my best friend really got me.
> 
> At last, pardon my English skill, I'm trying to improve and practice my grammar.  
> Enjoy and thank you for every comment and kudo.

"Sometimes, I feel like the day is too long to bear and less meaning to live for." It was what Raleigh confessed to his psychologist after the third appointment since he came back from serving in Iraq for eight months.

"What makes you feel that way?" His psychologist asked frankly even though she had known every answer by reading through Raleigh's profile and medical reports but she still need to ask and observe the man reaction for evaluation.

"I really miss my brother, Yancy and the worst thing is I wouldn't be able to see him again." Raleigh sighed and looked down at the floor before he closed his eyes exhaustively. It was not easy for anyone to accept the fact that important someone in your life was gone.

"Why? What happened?" She continued on inquiry.

The man shook his head a few times before he carried on.

"No, I...don't want to talk about what happened to him”

“He is…was the best brother…we rarely had any fight since we were kids....We got along so well." 

"Raleigh, you have to get it out and you will feel better." The psychologist encouraged him to tell her the truth.

There was a minute long pause and exhalation. Raleigh's lips were dried and a lump in his throat only made things harder for the man to say anything. Finally, he managed to speak again.

"One day, when we were on patrol and everything was fine until I heard the first gunshot. It was as loud as a thunderbolt and the sound was so close to where I was standing. At first, I thought I was very lucky that the bullet didn't hit me so I was going to tell Yancy how lucky I was.”

“I turned to Yancy, he was staring at me and we were speechless then I saw blood pouring out from his shirt. On that moment, I realized I wasn't as lucky as I thought I was. The bullet hit my brother chest. He fell down on the ground and died on battlefield...in my arms...and I could....not save him..."

"Excuse...me, I....I'm....sorry" Raleigh could not control his tears and feeling anymore; he broke down and started to sob quietly. It had happened every time whenever he had begun to talk about his brother ever since his death.

“It’s okay to cry, Raleigh. You don’t have to apologize.”  
“There’s nothing wrong. Just let them out and you will feel better than holding them back.” She ensured her patient that it was fine to feel and express your feeling through crying.

“In the end, the bullet I dodged still hit me right in my heart, wounded me and left a permanent scar. How irony is that?” He whispered to himself and his psychologist almost missed those words. She looked at him with compassion and let him cried until the end of an appointment which was a couple of minutes later.

"Raleigh, what I’m about to tell you is a friendly advice, if you are not comfortable with my suggestion you don’t have to accept it at all." 

“There is a new program that I and my colleagues are working on intelligent computer operating system we have been calling it an OS for short. Basically, my team is developing a program that can help people to go through traumatized experiences easier. I personally would like to suggest you to join into this program."

"This program will benefit you a lot. I don’t want to press you but I want you to think about what you think is the best for you" The psychologist admonished Raleigh to participate in OS program and handed him an application form. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Four days after Raleigh signed up for OS program, there was a brown box about a size of a regular but it a bit thicker had arrived in front of his house in the morning. He read the label on the box carefully. There were his name and address as a receiver. Plus, his psychologist name and a logo of OS project on the right corner. The man brought the box into his living room and opened the box with a cutter thoroughly because he had no idea of what was inside this box and he did not want to create any damage to it.

Raleigh found a small orange flash drive and a manual script alongside, surrounding with white shockproof foam dots. He picked the manual script up and leaned down into the couch before he began to turn to the first page and started reading context inside the manual script.

There were two things Raleigh had never been good at since when he was a kid which were tennis and reading any manual script. Even though, he read through eleven pages of confusing installation instruction today but it was not even a quarter of manual yet. At least Raleigh considered his performance was quite impressive. The man closed the book and tossed it onto the coffee table with a long boring sigh. Certainly, old habits die hard as he had been told. 

Eventually, he got up from his couch to pick the orange flash drive up, staring at it for several seconds long and decided to skip the tedious reading part for his own sake. Well, not that many people in nowadays read manual script of any electronic devices anymore at last that was what Raleigh thought to himself. Technology was not as complicated as its manual script and he did not know why they could not just create simple steps of instruction and easy for anyone to understand so people could finish a manual script in fifteen minutes, no one do want to read all these boring and confusing stuff for a day or two right?.

The man turned on his laptop then waited for it to boot and plunged the flash drive in straight away to save himself from more trouble and misery.

The software began to activate about a minute later.

“Mr. Raleigh Becket, welcome to the world first artificial operating system.” His computer screen turned orange and there was a robotic voice, greeting him formally. 

“We would like to ask you a few questions” The voice started to ask. 

“Okay. Go on” Raleigh granted the permission.

“Are you social or anti-social?” The first inquire began. The question itself was quite uncomfortable for the man to answer it right away so there was a small pause before Raleigh could answer. 

“Well…I used to be…but not much lately…” The man accepted the fact that he had been unsociable person for awhile. Honestly, he did not have any decent conservation with anyone for more than ten minutes after the death of his brother, Yancy except with Emma, his psychologist. 

“Do you have any sibling?” The robotic voice asked.

“I used to have a brother.” He answered with grievous tone.

“How would you describe your relationship with your brother?” The forth question came.

“We’re so close and love him very much…” Raleigh started to describe in detail but he was interrupted in the middle of his sentence.

“Thank you for your cooperation; please wait as your operation system is initiated.” The robotic voice said. 

“Hey! I haven’t finished my sentence yet!” Raleigh complained and sighed. This OS thing could be really frustrating and annoying at the same time. He'd hope this program would be worthwhile or otherwise it's going such a waste of time. 

“Oi, I’m here.” Another male voice spoke out. This time the voice sounded like a real human-being with an Aussie accent, apparently.

“Hello…hi” Raleigh was a little amused by the thick Australian accent of an OS before he made a response. 

“I’m Raleigh and what’s your name?” The man introduced himself to an OS. 

“My name is Chuck. G’day, mate.” The OS greeted Raleigh with an enthusiastic voice. If his OS do have a face, he was sure that there would be a big bright smile on his face and with only this thought, it made Raleigh smiling.


	2. I Know Your Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say true friends share their secret but will this theory practical when you're making with an operating system? 
> 
> Chuck discovered a secret in Raleigh's mailbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own you guys an apology for the delay.
> 
> Lately, there are so many things on my mind which make everything harder for me to concentrate on anything.
> 
> Nothing went according to my plan but I promise I will try my best to finish this fanfic.
> 
> Thanks for every kudo! I love you guys and any comment will be appreciative.

"Chuck?" 

"How did you come up with this name?"

Raleigh asked perplexedly. He thought the operation systems did not have name unless the operator do named them. At some point, he thought about naming an OS after his brother, Yancy. Though, he’d know an operating system could not be the replica version of his brother but that did not mean he could stop his mind from yearning for unattainable anticipation.

"I named myself. I went through Oxford Dictionary database online and chose this word out because I like how it sounds. I don't want to pick my name from those sorts of how to name your baby books."

"It would be kind of boring to share your name with other two million people so I guess being a bit unique won’t hurt me or anyone." The OS replied as if it was a simplest thing to choose a name from dictionary. Of course, Raleigh did not think this normal but Chuck was not a human anyway so he made no comment on it.

"When did you do that?" Raleigh was curious.

"After you asked for my name, I realized I haven't had a name yet so I took 0.2124 second to find one." Chuck replied simply.

"Wow, that’s impressive speed." The man was astonished by the OS's competence and he wanted to know more. Perhaps, he should have finished the manual script for better understanding in an OS, if it was not so tedious. Raleigh almost forgot that he was talking to an operating system which basically meant Chuck was a program so he should be surprised but he did.

"Can you do something else apart from searching with the speed of God?"

"Of course, I can help you organize your email, computer, mobile phone and some electronic gadgets."

"Thanks but I'm fine with my email and other things."

"Are you serious? Then why there are 645 unreads, 47 junks and 28 drafts?"

"Well, I'm quite busy lately..." The man felt little bit of embarrassment when Chuck explored his messy mailbox. 

"The last email you've read was more than a month ago."

"I'm busy for more than a month. Very very busy." Raleigh tried to come up with some excuse, even though it sounded ridiculous. 

It was true that Raleigh did not open his email for that long, mainly because he was trying to neglect some boring activities and checking email everyday was actually one of them. Lately, he was not doing anything much in each day after his work. Buying takeaway on his way back home and eating in front of his TV became his recent habit.

"Then Let me help you with the email." Chuck offered the help.

"Okay, go ahead my PA." The man finally gave in and let the OS handled the boring activity since he never wanted to do it by himself. 

He led back into his cozy chair while watching Chuck went through his mailbox. Each email popped up on the screen for less than a blink and vanished in a speed that would easily bet the speed of light. He stared with amusement and his jaw ajar. He had no idea that an OS was such an advance computer system, nothing like the one he had seen before. It felt like he was in sci-fi movie. 

 

"There are 312 of advertising junks, trying to sell you protein powder, vitamins, insurances and sex toys."

 

"Do you want me to delete them all and spare the sex toy ones? There are many interesting stuffs like The Glowing in the Dark Prick and The Stick of Wonder or maybe you will like The Balls Slasher which comes in five colours. Blue, red, green, yellow and rainbow is the limited edition. Moreover, if you purchase more than two items today, you will get…" Chuck went on and on like a professional salesperson on a shopping channel but only the OS was talking about weird sex toys.

"Stop! You don't have to read them out loud.” Raleigh interrupted Chuck before the OS could finish reading through an online sex shop promotion. He could feel the heat forming on both of his cheeks, inevitablely. Who could ever thought an operating system would make a man blushed. 

“I was going to say you will get 40% discount.” At last Chuck completed his sentence as a gag. Certainly, Chuck enjoyed mocking and teasing Raleigh.

“I never know an operating system can be such a pervert." Raleigh laughed with slight flush on his face. 

"You called me a pervert. Raleigh, you've been subscribing to seven online sex shops and eleven porn magazines online for years. Oh, please. Who is the real pervert?" Chunk retorted in playful tone and brought the list of everything related to sexual content from Raleigh’s mailbox on the computer screen as solid evidences to proof his argument.

"Okay, you've a point but I don’t really read those stuffs anymore. After..." 

"After broke up with your girlfriend." Chuck finished the sentence for Raleigh.

"Whooow, how did you know that?" Raleigh inquired. 

“I read through all of your emails.” “So should I unsubscribe them all since you haven't read them much lately?"

"Keep them, I still need them sometime."

"For masturbation?"

"You're very straightforward, Chuck."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"You should because it was." Raleigh's phone vibrated twice so he flipped phone and saw two unread messages.

"It's good to meet you but I've to go." Raleigh felt a little awkward to say goodbye to an OS because it was just a program after all but at least Chuck was a good company. 

"Ooroo"

"What?"

"It's goodbye in Aussie. Have a nice day, Raleigh." Chuck said.

"Well, I speak no Aussie so I think I will just only say bye for now."

 

Chuck disconnected with a chime and the computer screen turned back to his regular desktop wallpaper. Raleigh could not believe that he just had a conversation with operating system because Chuck sounded so real like an actual human-being. The OS even had an Aussie accent. His mind was curious about this new fellow and the way their conversation went on. Chuck did not make him feel uncomfortable. In contrary, the man even felt relaxed and enjoyed more than anyone he had encountered in the past few months.

Raleigh opened and read his messages. The first message was from Mako, asking about how was he. Another one was from his boss, it was his new updated roster. He replied them quickly before took a shower and called it a night.

*  
*  
*

Raleigh began to pick his things after a long shift he only wished to go home. It was late in the evening when his shift ended a little bit late than usual. The sky already painted in jet black with a pale moon and glittering stars, twinkling all over endless horizon. 

The man was exhausted. He took the less crowded route tonight but for somehow he did not want to take a forlorn walk home in silence so he started to search for some songs in his phone to listen while walking. However, Raleigh could not find any song that really matching with his mood or need. There was nothing to be surprised that most songs in his phone were not cheerful songs at all. After ten minutes of vain attempt he made up his mind to call Chuck.

The man plugged an earphone into his left ear and dialed the OS. There was a chime rang indicated the connection between his phone and operating system.

 

“Hi” Raleigh greeted the OS.

“Hey Raleigh! How was your day?” Chuck returned the greeting and asked in an eager tone.

“Well, things went well until in the afternoon. There was a misunderstanding between a rookie in my division and a fussy client. I had to listen to that grumpy old man, bitching for nearly two hours and did some extra work afterward. Though, it was not that rookie’s fault or the garage’s mistake but I had to take responsibility for the sake of our reputation.” The man frowned as his eyebrows kitting together when he was telling Chuck about his problematic client which caused him a headache again. That old man was such a pain in bone to Raleigh.

“Why did you have to take the responsibility since it was not your fault?” Chuck was puzzled. He could not comprehend why Raleigh needed to take responsible for someone else error. Was that a part of human social manner or perhaps their culture? Chuck made a note in his system, to do some more research on customer psychology and social manner in order to understand human more. 

“Dealing with human-being emotion isn’t simple. We aren’t always rational and predictable as a computer system where you can ensure about an output if you insert an accurate input. Human is complicated and confusing. Sometimes, we even have self – contradictory issue to deal with.” Raleigh sighed and looked up at the sky above to calm down and appreciated starry sky at night. Although, human he could not say that he’d truly understand his own kind. 

 

“So Chuck, tell me what were you doing while I was away?” Raleigh changed the subject of their conversation.

“Not much…I was listening to music most of the time. I started from the classics and European countries national anthems then rock to pop and so on.”

“Great. I think you can help me choosing new songs to my phone. I got bored of these old songs which they have already been there for ages.”

“Do you want to listen to one of my favourites?” Chuck played the song.

 

May I have your attention please?

May I have your attention please?

Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?

I repeat, will the real Slim Shady please stand up?

We’re gonna have a problem here…

 

“Eminem!? I never thought that any OS would like Hip-Hop songs. Not that I hate his songs but I’m just surprised. I like him too and I think he is an awesome rapper.”

“Don’t tell me that you thought I would listen to some kind of uncool robotic songs from 70’s – 80’s because I’m an operation system? I have a taste and admiration in art too!” Chuck laughed.

“I went through all of Eminem’s songs and hit the replay button twice then watched his concerts while reading his biography. The guy has a very interesting life.”

“Woowoo, you’re sounded like an Eminem’s fanboy. If I wasn’t not the one who operated your system yesterday, I would think you are so creepy fanboy from an internet.”

“No, I’m not. I was too excited to share my excitement with you.”

“Yes, you’re. It’s okay. I understand you.” 

 

“So Raleigh, are you going back home?” This time Chuck was the one who changed the subject because he did not want Raleigh to think he was some sort of peculiar fanboy on the internet. Plus, the man did not seem to be interested in Eminem as he was. 

“Nope, I just changed my mind. I’m going to a bar to grab some drink instead. Today is such a long day so I do need something strong to cool my mood and mind.”

“I wish I had a body so I could join you tonight.” There was a hint of disappointment in Chuck’s sentence which Raleigh could sense it.

“You don’t need to have a body to join me, Chuck. Do you wanna come with me?”

“I know a bar less than ten blocks from here where I've been there a couples of times before and I think you will like it too.” 

“That’s sound interesting. I want to go with you. Lead me the way mate!” Raleigh almost saw Chuck’s smile when the OS replied. There was something in Chuck voice which reminded Raleigh about his younger brother.

“Do you know that you’re very eager to go to the bar for a guy who couldn't drink.” The man began to tease Chuck in a playful tone and they both laughed together.


	3. Get Drink And Get Laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh took Chuck to a local bar with him one night after he finished his shift. Chuck observed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my disappearance. Please don't be furious with me.  
> I was really busy. I graduated a bachelor degree but I wasn't happy with that so I decided to study another diploma. I'm working and studying at the same time. Now, I promise I will try my best to keep updating. Please be patient with me. 
> 
> Thank you for waiting and kudos. Comments are always welcome.

The walk was short. Raleigh and Chuck were chit-chatted about the weather before they started to talk about astronomy. It turned out that Raleigh always loved to stare at starry sky but he did not know much but them at all. He’s only appreciated their beauties and glitter since when he was a kid. These glimmers were burning stars from millions and millions of light years away from earth, he heard this statement on TV while he was randomly switching through one show to another show. This was almost all he had known about the astronomy. Raleigh started to feel regret that he did pay more attention to his science teacher in school.

In contrary, Chuck could tell almost everything about trillion of shiny diamonds in the sky after he accessed to database of several astronomy organizations. Raleigh was amused when Chuck began to explain the origin of big bang theory before jumped into the theory of relativity. Although, Raleigh could not pick up what Chuck was talking about since the AI went onto something with academic terms.

By the time they were arrived in front of the bar, Raleigh was really glad that he could change the subject of their conversation before it would go more awkward. 

“So, this is it. The place I was talking about.” Raleigh eagerly told Chuck.

“Right. The place looks…pretty interesting.” Chuck could also see the bar through Raleigh’s mobile phone camera. If Chuck had to be honest with himself, he would like to say that this place, this bar had nothing in common with the pictures he found on the internet on his walk with Raleigh.

Two wooden entrance doors stared at them with their cranky shape windows which looked alike a pair of unfriendly eyes. It was too dark to see anything behind both windows. Chuck noticed blemished and stains on the doors which indicated how authentic this bar was, or literally, this place was not well maintained. 

“Alright, let’s get something to drink.” Raleigh grabbed a greasy bass doorknob and swung the door open. 

The night was still young so there were not many people at the bar. It was easy to see what every of them had been up to. A lovely young couple was kissing loudly and soon they would try to make out at one dim corner of the bar without any decency. It must be the hormones that drove their reckless and shameless act. However, no one seemed to care, apart from an old man with white beard on his creased face. He had coarse skin filled with flecks and moles. The old man was staring at the young couple for several minutes before he had undone jean which looked more like a faded blue rag on his legs then fished both hands in the jean. He started to roar in low tune. 

Unfortunately, Chuck had seen the old man funny business from the beginning until the ending within five minutes. The AI was curious and did not know where else to look.  
And three men around mid-thirty at the pool table with cigarettes in their mouths. They were gangsters. They all had the same kind of tattoo, which was a red dragon. One man stared with contemptuous at Raleigh for a couple of minutes before he went back to concentrate on his pool game.

A bartender came to greet Raleigh and asked him what he would like to order. Raleigh wanted four piles of beer so the bartender gave him.

One pile of beer was placed in front of Chuck. Though, Chuck could not drink anything but Raleigh felt more comfortable to have the operating system as his drinking mate for tonight.

The first pile disappeared within large several gulps and Raleigh wasn’t satisfied yet. He waited no time to go for the second. Chuck was amazed to watch the man drinking.

“You must’ve been really thirsty, mate.” Chuck said.

“I haven’t had any drink for months, I guess I didn’t realize I miss them until I had the first gulp.” Raleigh smiled and used the back of his right hand to wipe some leftover beer foam on his lips.

“Too bad you couldn’t drink, Chuck. You’ve missed out another joy of life.”

“Alcohol is actually a poisonous substance. To be taken it into your body is like drink deadly sweet poison.” Chuck uttered.

There was momentary pause before Raleigh said who cared and busted out an intensified laugher. His hand rose a glass up and took a huge gulp. The grin of satisfaction spread across his lips.

Chuck let out a noise which was similar to a sigh and it surprised Raleigh very much.

“You can sigh?” He asked curiously and chuckled.

“Yes, I think I just did.” Chuck replied with irritation in his tone. 

“You’re drunk, Raleigh. You should go home.” The OS said.

“Are you kidding me, man? This is where the fun starts.” The man blinked in disbelief. He was just about to have fun and Chuck said he should go home. That would never happened until he got someone to share his bed with tonight.

Raleigh’s eyes scanned the whole bar in a few second before he spotted a woman with blonde hair who was just stepped into the whole place. She was a red and black dress, embracing her curves perfectly and set the whole bar and Raleigh’s heart on fire. 

“I’m gonna check out on the blondie. She looks so hot.” Raleigh murmured to Chuck. The operating system let out the second sigh of that night, his sigh was loud until Raleigh thought it was almost visible. This was a bad idea, Chuck knew it and this was only the beginning of a long night.


	4. What Could An OS Expect At The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh met a pretty blonde.  
> Chuck got amazed with his first time at the bar   
> and there was a bigger amazement waiting for Chuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my disappearance. My fashion class is getting more intense.  
> But anyway, I will keep my words, no matter how long it will take I will finish this fanfiction.  
> So endure with me.
> 
> There is no beta-reading because I did not have a time to find one.  
> I was typing this at one o'clock in the morning. If I have made any mistake or something that is bothering you.  
> You can tell me to fix it. 
> 
> Thank you for kudos and especially the comment from "oli". Your comment really kicked me back on writing this fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoys!

“I don’t think it’s going to be a good idea. She already has a boyfriend.” Chuck disagreed. The OS thought that the man would listen to him. 

“How did you know?” Raleigh was perplexed. He just saw the blond entered this bar alone and she did not seem like she was waiting for someone either.

“I checked her Facebook account.” The OS answered flatly. Chuck did not check only her Facebook account; the OS searched every piece of her information online from her email address up to her lasted comment on stars-gossip.com by taking a few snapshots of her for different angles but of course, Chuck was not going to mention that it would sound too creepy if he said so. At least, the OS thought that mentioning Facebook account would be more acceptable. Checking and scrolling down others Facebook seemed to be common social ritual.

To Chuck, humans were odd. They tended to think stalking another person, such as following and staring him/her in the public is strange and unacceptable. Sometimes, people even would view these behavior as threads and should be prohibited but the same type of behaviors would be acceptable if you do it online. In some circumstances, following someone on social network can also be considered as appreciative behavior. Nothing with human had made much sense to Chuck. The OS had had human conscious but that did not mean he could not totally understand them, he might never be able to fully comprehend them either.

“Well, I can’t see him around here. They might have broken up already and she forgets to change her relationship status on her Facebook. Recently, people aren’t really used their Facebook anymore.” The man retorted with his OS. Raleigh had to pretend like he was talking on his phone because the bartender started to stare at him. He did not want to be seen as a delusional man who was talking out loud to himself, especially to the pretty blonde stood on the old rusty.

Chuck could feel Raleigh’s tone of voice changing which was indicated that he was drunk. Furthermore, both of his cheeks also turned slightly flush either. Like one of the Chinese wisemen often said “There is no point on arranging with a stubborn drunk man.” In this moment Chuck could be more agreed with the phrase. 

“Whatever.” Finally, the OS gave up and let out another audible sigh.

Raleigh turned to the bartender then ordered a shot of tequila with salt and lime. He took a whole gulp of the brave drink. His mind oozed away just in time before the fun about to begin. Now, his flirty mode was on.

He walked to the blondie like he would own this bar with his half drunken scuff style. Chuck really thought Raleigh was so hopeless to impress her, fumbling twice on his way made he looked double uncharming. 

Chuck wished to he could have hands badly so he would be able to do what people on the internet called facepalm gesture. Who would want to date a man reeking with sweat diesel oil? No doubt, any decent and sane woman would reject Raleigh at his current stage immediately; the OS had envisaged.

When Raleigh got to her, he chose to sit next to her and start to chat. After few minutes he ordered drinks for her. Laugher could be heard from them. They seemed to enjoy each other company immensely. Whatever Raleigh whispered into her ear, she always returned them back with giggles and everything she told Raleigh it just made him smile or chuckle like a junky on high. 

Cupid might had sprinkled some love potion in their boozes tonight. The way Raleigh and the blond interacted and socialized amazed Chuck but soon another bigger amazement would approach the OS.

After an hour of chitchatting and lot of drinks, the blond took Raleigh’s hand then led Raleigh through the front door of the bar. They left the bar, Raleigh left the bar in haste and he totally had forgotten about collecting his OS with him.


End file.
